Flowering Heart: Episode List
First Season '1- 두근두근 첫 만남 (First Encounter)' Airdate: February 29, 2016 '2- 내가 어른이 된 거야? (Did I become an Adult?)' Airdate: March 1, 2016 '3- 사라진 아이돌 (A Lost Idol)' Airdate: March 7, 2016 '4- 다시찾은 빛나는 별 (A Shining Star Again)' Airdate: March 8, 2016 '5- 절망의 다이어트 (A Diet of Despair)' Airdate: March 14, 2016 '6- 진정한 아름다움 (True Beauty)' ' Airdate: March 15, 2016' '7- 우리 엄마는 부재중 (My Mom is Absent)' Airdate: March 21, 2016 '8- 엄마 아빠의 꿈 (Mom and Dad's Dream)' Airdate: March 22, 2016 '9- 은반위의 시든꽃 (Seed Flowers above the Ground)' Airdate: March 28, 2016 '10- 다시 한번 트리플 점프! (Triple Jump Again!)' Airdate: March 29, 2016 '11- 고민 상담부의 첫 여행 (The First Trip of the Consultation Department)' Airdate: April 4, 2016 '12- 하늘의 영웅 (Hero of the Sky)' Airdate: April 5, 2016 '13- 제주도의 푸른바다 (Blue Sea of Jeju Island)' Airdate: April 11, 2016 '14- 해변의 입맞춤 (Kisses on the Beach)' Airdate: April 12, 2016 '15- 흔들린 우정 (Shaky Friendship)' Airdate: April 18, 2016 '16- 슈엘 구출작전 (Rescue Operation)' Airdate: April 19, 2016 '17- 도전! 주부 생활 (Challenge! Housewife Life)' Airdate: April 25, 2016 '18- 트럼프의 마음 (Trump's Heart)' Airdate: April 26, 2016 '19- 놀이공원 데이트 (Amusement Park Dating)' Airdate: May 2, 2016 '20- 위기의 대관람차 (Ferris Wheel of Crisis)' Airdate: May 3, 2016 '21- 고백데이 프로젝트 (Confession Day Project)' Airdate: May 9, 2016 '22- 왕자님의 첫사랑 (Prince's First Love)' Airdate: May 10, 2016 '23- 주인을 찾습니다 (Find the Owner)' Airdate: May 16, 2016 '24- 마음까지 치료해드립니다 (I will Treat you to Heart)' Airdate: May 17, 2016 '25- 희망과 절망 사이 (Between Hope and Despair)' Airdate: May 23, 2016 '26- 우정의 불꽃놀이 (Friendship Fireworks)' Airdate: May 24, 2016 Second Season '1 (27)- 헤매는 작은 별 (A wandering Little Star)' Airdate: May 29, 2017 '2 (28)- 나의 빛을 찾아서 (Looking for my Light)' Airdate: May 30, 2017 '3 (29)- 어둠을 이기는 빛 (Light that Overcomes Darkness)' Airdate: June 6, 2017 '4 (30)- 화석이 된 꿈 (A Dream that Became a Fossil)' Airdate: June 13, 2017 '5 (31)- 희망의 뉴스 속보 (Breaking News of Hope)' Airdate: June 20, 2017 '6 (32)- 꿈에도 유효기간이 있나요? (Do you have a Valid Period in your Dreams?)' Airdate: June 27, 2017 '7 (33)- 희망을 잇는 바느질 (Hopeful Sewing)' Airdate: July 4, 2017 '8 (34)- 런웨이에서 피어난 꿈 (A Dream that Bloomed on the Runway)' Airdate: July 11, 2017 '9 (35)- 슈엘, 편의점을 부탁해! (Shuell, Please go to the Convenience Store!)' Airdate: July 18, 2017 '10 (36)- 안여린 선생님의 비밀 (Secret of Ahn Ji-rin's Teacher)' Airdate: July 25, 2017 '11 (37)- 기적을 부르는 응원 (A cheer to call a miracle)' Airdate: August 7, 2017 '12 (38)- 용기가 만든 역전승 (Container -made reverse win)' Airdate: August 14, 2017 '13 (39)- 수학여행 귀신소동! (Math trip ghost bustle!)' Airdate: October 9, 2017 '14 (40)- 어둠에 물든 천년의 고도 (A thousand years of darkness)' Airdate: October 10, 2017 '15 (41)- 수학여행의 마지막 밤 (Last night of school trip)' Airdate: October 16, 2017 '16 (42)- 내 꿈은 우주탐험! (My dream is to explore space!)' Airdate: October 17, 2017 '17 (43)- 우주에서 만난 희망 (Hope you met in space)' Airdate: October 23, 2017 '18 (44)- 뚱이의 가출 (Patty's Runaway)' Airdate: October 24, 2017 '19 (45)- 잊을 수 없는 사이 (Unforgettable)' Airdate: October 30, 2017 '20 (46)- 위기의 결혼식 (Crisis Wedding)' Airdate: October 31, 2017 '21 (47)- 둘이 하나가 되는 마법 (The magic of being one of two)' Airdate: November 6, 2017 '22 (48)- 절망의 크리스마스 (Christmas in despair)' Airdate: November 7, 2017 '23 (49)- 우정의 딸기 생크림 케이크 (Friendship strawberry cream cake)' Airdate: November 13, 2017 '24 (50)- 달리지 못하는 챔피언 (A champion that can not run)' Airdate: November 14, 2017 '25 (51)- 좋아하는 마음의 슬픔 (Sorrow in the heart of my heart)' Airdate: November 20, 2017 '26 (52)- 희망을 찾아 절망속으로...! (Looking for hope in despair ...!)' Airdate: November 21, 2017 OVA 'Ep.1' 'Ep.2' 'Ep.3' 'Ep.4' 'Ep.5' 'Ep.6' 'Ep.7' 'Ep.8' 'Ep.9' 'Ep.10' 'Ep.11' 'Ep.12' 'Ep.13' 'Ep.14' 'Ep.15' 'Ep.16' 'Ep.17' 'Ep.18' 'Ep.19' 'Ep.20' 'Ep.21' 'Ep.22' 'Ep.23' 'Ep.24' 'Ep.25' 'Ep.26' 'Ep.27' 'Ep.28' 'Ep.29' 'Ep.30' Category:Flowering Heart Page